Lazo
by Dazel
Summary: Lo que un lazo puede hacer entre dos personas, lo que un lazo causa en una relación. Lo que un lazo significa entre Naruto y Sasuke.YAOI


**Hola chicos, espero que disfruten con este SasuxNaru, me gustó mucho escribilo, aunque esta pareja no es en absoluto una de mis favoritas.**

**Recuerden que Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto y todos los locos capitalistas que decidieron explotarlo.**

**Disfruten y dejen reviews.**

* * *

-*-*-*-

**_Lazo_**

Lazo: Unión, vínculo, obligación.

Quebrar: Romper con violencia.

En la vida tenemos muy pocas oportunidades de crear reales vínculos, nacemos como seres solitarios, y en la más profunda de las desolaciones solemos criarnos. Aprendemos cuando es necesario recordar alguna conducta que pueda traernos algún beneficio futuro, y olvidamos cuando el dolor nos supera.

Naruto sabía que él era una persona especialmente solitaria, y que muchas veces en su vida el aprender había sido un obstáculo bastante difícil de sortear.

Todas aquellas cursis historias que relataban los mangas sobre familia y niños estúpidos aprendiendo de unos tiernos y comprensivos padres, para él habían sido una vil mentira, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, cuando en las noches antes de dormirse hojeaba alguna revista y veía propaganda de familias felices una inevitable lágrima caía con dolor por su mejilla.

A pesar de todo eso, de haber tomado el camino difícil, y haber sacado enseñanzas muy duras de el, Naruto seguía creyendo en las personas y la posibilidad de crear lazos.

Por eso había esperado muchos años, (tristes años), y tras muchísimas pruebas y fallos, tras mucha insistencia, luego de tantas heridas, de tantas decepciones y rechazos, luego de ver pasar tantos candidatos inservibles frente a él, a la edad de doce años, gracias a los impredecibles hilos de su destino, llegó a su lado el postulante idóneo.

Era un chico de su misma edad, un muchacho excepcional, de cabellos azulados, de ojos tan profundamente negros. Era toda una imagen de frialdad, un porte altivo, con soberbia derramándose por los lados, con un gesto de desprecio dirigido a quienes lo ameritaban. Y todo aquel desprecio por la gente que se le ofrecía amablemente, todas las personas que a él mismo habían rechazado, todos aquellos seres que alguna vez lo ofendieron, a él parecían entregársele con devoción. Por eso le odiaba.

Sasuke podía permitirse el hecho de desechar a todos los que se le acercaban con alguna frase de amistad, ese arrogante peliazul no deseaba crear lazos con nadie.

Entonces cuando pudo darse cuenta de cómo se daban las cosas Naruto lo decidió, Sasuke sería su amigo, aún así tuviera que hacer milagros, o algún rito de magia negra.

Y lo logró, claro que no fue nada simple, obtuvo lo que quería, el peliazul se transformó en su amigo, su primer y verdadero amigo. Aunque tuvo que pasar muchísimas y difíciles pruebas, tuvo que superar tantos obstáculos como brechas entre ambos, porque parecía que cuando el rubio más se acercaba a Sasuke, este más ahondaba sus distancias. Pero todos saben que Naruto no es alguien que se rinda fácilmente, más bien hace creer que jamás se deja vencer. Por eso continuó batallando, saltando complicaciones y posibles sufrimientos, tragó todo cuanto pudo y aguantó tan estoico que todo aquello fue premiado.

Un suave lazo apareció, una unión muy frágil, pero palpable, existente y tan satisfactoria, que la alegría podía rebosar la sonrisa de Naruto, que todas aquellas emociones lo embargaron más allá de lo comprensible, que casi logró amedrentarlo aquel sentimiento. Pero se contuvo, no huyó, se quedó para hacer aún más fuerte ese hilo que los juntó.

Quería que todo aquello fuese eterno, que jamás volviera a desatarse ese lazo dulce que los unió. Y así agradeció al cielo, y las estrellas, y todos aquellos pesares vividos, por haberle dado algo tan anhelado, tan buscado, tan necesitado.

Pasó algún tiempo, vertiginoso y cautivante. Solían acumularse las tormenta muy cerca de lo que ambos habían construido, solían remover sus cimientos y amenazar con demolerlos y escarbar entre los escombros del sufrimiento, pero él siempre se encargaba de sacar a la luz todo aquello, de mantenerlo firme e inamovible. De poder sostener con sus propias manos lo que él creía inquebrantable.

Entonces Naruto una noche supo lo que un lazo podía significar, todo lo que contraía alimentar una relación, y mantenerla vigente en ambos corazones. Supo todo aquello cuando un Sasuke muy misterioso se le acercó sigiloso cuando ambos estaban sutilmente apoyados en un tejado de tejas oscuras, la luna siguió cada uno de aquellos gráciles movimientos, acciones dulces y certeras.

Sasuke no emitió ni el más silencioso de los sonidos, solo se permitió una mueca parecida a sonrisa con algo de ironía mezclada entre sus labios.

Naruto lo observó tan callado como pudo y no quiso discutir a su contrario cuando sintió que unas incómodas sensaciones se asentaban entre su estómago y pecho. El rubio suspiró lo que parecía resignación y musitó callado una respiración agitada. Dejó que el color suave de un rubor desconocido hiciera acto de presencia en sus avergonzadas mejillas, era algo tan incomprensible para su mente aun repleta de inocencia infantil, que no supo cuando se sumergió en ese sopor nocturno y prohibido.

Sasuke no parecía inmutarse por todas aquellas endemoniadas mariposas que amenazaban con hacerle perder el juicio, y aunque el entendía sus mutuas acciones, por una vez en su vida consintió que lo derrotaran los sentimientos. Se permitió también alzar una mano nerviosa cuando sus nervios aumentaron en algún estremecimiento parecido al frío y el miedo, pero que sabía más agradable y tierno.

Y ya no quiso razonar cuando los ojos azules que le miraban expectantes, adquirieron un brillo que hasta las estrellas envidiaron, cuando el viento les hizo compañía en una suave tonada que les animó en sus tretas, cuando su mano acarició la mejilla cálida y cuando ambos reprimieron un gemido de necesidad.

Sasuke acortó mas las distancias que se le presentaban molestas cuando el solo anhelaba cercanía. Y dio un paso musitado a través de la calma, que pareció romperse cuando su otra mano atrajo el cuerpo extrañamente rígido de su amigo de cabellos rubios.

Naruto creyó perder el equilibrio cuando era fascinado por los ojos embriagantes y negros de Sasuke, que le asustaron con algo que desconocía pero mas tarde calificaría como seducción.

Y se dejó hacer, tan rendido, tan sumiso, tan tímido, tan apetecible.

Se dejó sumergir en lo que ambos habían maquinado en lo más recóndito de sus sensaciones. Y se acercó los últimos centímetros deseados y besó con más que amistad y lazos confusos.  
Ambos compartieron un dulce beso, entre labios acariciándose y lenguas compartiendo apreciaciones, suspirando lo que unas palabras callaron y gimiendo lo que la necesidad les hizo.

Y olvidaron por un momento sus discusiones y su eterno amor-odio, las competencias absurdas y el anhelo de superación, olvidaron lo que eran sus identidades para sentir plenamente lo que los placeres corporales y espirituales podían significarles en un acercamiento íntimo.

Cuando bajaron hasta la habitación del rubio, las paredes parecieron llenarse del gozo presenciado, de las manos que jugaban con rincones y trozos de piel, que sacaban suspiros y competían por satisfacción. De esos besos dados con urgencia y alguna risilla fugada por las cosquillas. Las ventanas y los escasos muebles presenciaron mudos lo que se entretejía con brazos y piernas semiabiertas, escucharon lo que Naruto gimió con delicia cuando Sasuke le besó el cuello y dio un mordisco furtivo en su oreja.

Fue toda una composición de cuerpos y amor, cuando el peliazul desprendió de sus ropas a su compañero, cuando se hundió bajo la camiseta negra y saboreó con devoción el estómago plano de su rubio.

O cuando el mismo Naruto retiró con algo de reticencia las vestiduras de su eterno amigo, bajando suavemente los pantalones, cuando un ataque de vergüenza se apoderaba de sus pestañeos.

Se trenzaba entre ambos torsos un gustillo a sudor y necesidad, y cuando Sasuke preparaba a Naruto para la inevitable penetración, se sintieron tan juntos, como si el lazo los hubiese amarrado a ellos mismos en un solo cuerpo, en un adorable respiro y sollozo de dolor.

Tranquilo se hizo paso entre las entrañas del rubio, quien lo recibió entre gustoso entre apenado, con las piernas muy abiertas y sus brazos en el cuello ajeno, como queriendo aferrarse a la imagen de amigo para acallar el llanto, para ahogar jadeos, para no malinterpretar miradas, para querer sin frenos y hacer el amor como lo estaban haciendo. De aquella manera tierna, con los instintos salvajes del inevitable sexo, con el vicio apasionado, los movimientos perfectos, las penetraciones, los vaivenes, las manos masturbando, los ojos entornados, las lenguas jugando, los oídos deleitándose con los quejidos sutiles, el gritito de manos aferrándose mutuamente y el culmine orgasmo rasgando razonamiento, rozando la locura, experimentando lo nuevo, haciéndoles necesitar bocanadas de aire que suplieran su urgencia, que abrieran los labios y se besaran una última vez, que cayeran contra el otro, que unas ultimas gotas de sudor resbalaran saltarinas, que pestañearan con cansancio y se miraran mutuamente las pupilas.

El peliazul se hizo a un lado sobre la mullida cama y espero paciente que sus respiraciones se acompasaran, mientras abrazaba al rubio sobre su cintura y bajo su cuello.

Solo pudo escucharse una taciturna confesión, y entonces ambos esclarecieron sus dudas, entonces ambos descubrieron lo que un lazo significaba, lo que un lazo podía causar, y sonrieron resignados con algo llenándoles el pecho.

Si se dijeran que aquello fue fácil sería mentirse descaradamente, ese nuevo tipo de contacto les supuso una nueva manera de observarse, no podían olvidar lo que moralmente era mal visto, lo que sería rechazado e incluso por unas, llorado. Por lo que tuvieron que ingeniarse nuevas hazañas, y tuvieron deliciosos y peligrosos encuentros en algún bosque apartado cuando estaban en alguna misión, y tuvieron que fingir cuando a Sasuke lo vieron salir de la ventana iluminada de la casa de Naruto.

Tuvieron que sufrir tanto, pasar por tanto, vivir tanto y aprender tanto, pero sonaba tan simple cuando ibas de la mano de alguien que amabas, por lo que sonrieron juntos a un paisaje parecido. Y caminaron juntos un trecho austero que las circunstancias quisieron separar.

Cuando Naruto entendió lo que un lazo significaba, cuando vio que en las novelas mostraban que los lazos una vez eran gestados solían ser irrompibles e irremplazables, lo llevo a pensar que su amado amigo de ojos negros estaría a su lado siempre, acompañándole sin condiciones, sorteando los obstáculos juntos y manteniéndose unidos por siempre.

Entonces no pudo explicarse cuando una amenaza mayor se les presentó con intenciones de cortar su vínculo, tentando, llamando, manipulando, modificando la mente de Sasuke, confundiendo sus ideas, queriendo arrancarlo de su lado.

Naruto no supo que hacer, miró a su amigo con expresión de tristeza, esperó que él tomara su decisión, y dudó, y se temió lo peor, pero en lo mas profundo de sus sentimientos lloró desconsolado por que no lo dejara, para que no le volvieran a arrebatar lo que había conseguido con esfuerzo, para que no le quitaran su único sustento, su compañero, su camarada, su enemigo, su amante, su lazo.

Pero todo aquello se quebró, fue como una explosión de mariposas rojas, un sentimiento desesperado, un disparo en su mancillada devoción, un bestial desprendimiento a su corazón.

Sasuke había elegido dejarlo, correr de su lado, seguir a otro que no era él. Había decidido reemplazarle por alguien que no era él, por un ser que le prometía poder y fuerza, por otro ente que no le daría el calor que él podía otorgarle una noche abrazados.

Y se lo reprochó, le hizo saber con que furia y decepción le miraba ahora, le hizo notar que aun podía arrepentirse que no le juzgaría si a su lado permanecía.

Le ofreció más de lo que podría darle solo por hacerlo quedarse a su lado, y cuando vio como nuevamente era rechazado, cuando vio como su mas importante lazo era ignorado, como le humillaba sin interesarse por sus sueños de amistad y amor, como era negado aquel vínculo que alguna vez les unió, intentó en vano jugar su última carta.

Intentó vencerlo en otra más de sus luchas, esta era de verdad, con sentimientos arrancados, con golpes dados con saña, con ira, con enojo, con esperanza. Intentó hacerle entrar en razón, convencerlo con lo único que le quedaba.

Mas fue todo tan inútil, todo tan malditamente inservible… que dejó escapar el llanto de angustia y dolor cuando supo que su lazo se había quebrado.

Sasuke le dejó, con un último beso atragantado en lágrimas le abandonó.

Y Naruto jamás entendió como alguien podía jugar de manera tan antojadiza con uniones y desuniones, no comprendió porqué algo que parecía tan fuerte y firme se había desvanecido con algo comparable a un soplo de viento, no comprendió y no quiso hacerlo.

Miró con decisión el lugar por el que había partido su amigo y prometió a las estrellas que volvería a unir ese lazo, aun así se le fuera la vida en ello.


End file.
